prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Eli Brown
Elijah "Eli" Brown is an American actor and singer-songwriter. He currently stars as Dylan Walker in the Freeform series, Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists. Life and Career Born Elijah Brown, he adapted the screen-name Eli Brown when he entered the music world. He has been dating model Talia Wirkkula-Hibdon since 2015, and the two are often seen together on Instagram and other social media platforms. He started releasing covers of songs online in an unknown year before he eventually released his own music via Instagram and YouTube in 2016. In 2018, it was announced that he would be playing Dylan Walker, a character on Freeform's Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists. This is his first acting job, and the first character he's ever played. A few months later, he was cast in the lead role of Brett Blackmore in The F*ck It List, a comedy by Awesomeness Films. His character, an overachieving high school senior whose prank backfires terribly on his future, decides to create a list of things he's wanted to do but never did. Filmography Trivia * The Perfectionists is his first-official acting job, making Dylan the first character he has ever played. * He was rumored to be playing Dylan before the news was released. * Prior to his March 2019 POP Sugar interview, he had never heard of the hit television series, "This is Us". * His favorite junk food is jalapeno chips. * Eli is a gifted guitar player and singer. * His nickname within his PLL: The Perfectionists cast is, "Grandpa Eli". * Eli's idols are Jeff Buckley and Jim Morrison. * In March 2019, the book that he was currently obsessed with was a Led Zepplin biography from his local library. * When asked whose career he would like to emulate one day, his answer was Meryl Streep. * He isn't a fan of social media or pop culture and instead likes to read or spend time with guitar.https://www.popsugar.com/theperfectionists * Eli isn't a fan of technology, and still uses a flip phone while carrying around an iPad. He later hinted that the reason he got a flip phone was an act of rebellion. * His manager recommended he audition for the role of "Dylan" but didn't tell Eli he was auditioning for it. * He doesn't text on his flip phone, and instead, uses Gmail to communicate with the cast. His inability to text in the group chat bothers the cast since he has turned their group chat green from using an Android. He told them to remove him but they refuse, and instead, Sydney Park continuously spams him with pictures of her cat.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5iQonGRchVM * He ships the relationship between Dylan and Andrew, known as Andy. Gallery BTS_Group2.png|Eli with the PLL: TP cast Eli1.png BTS Cast1.png|Eli with Janel Parrish and Sasha Pieterse Capture+ 2019-01-19-12-48-31~2.png|Eli with some PLL:TP Cast and Shiri Capture+ 2019-02-03-14-05-09~2.png POP-Sugar_Eli1.jpg POP-Sugar_Eli2.jpg POP-Sugar_Eli3.jpg POP-Sugar_PLL-TP_Cast.jpg Eli3.jpg PLL_TP_Premiere2.jpg Eli4.jpg Emmy_Mag2.jpg Emmy_Mag-Eli.jpg Emmy_Mag-Eli2.jpg 2019_HBD_Eli.jpg References Category:Actor Category:Males Category:Series Regulars Category:Season 1 (The Perfectionists) Category:The Perfectionists Cast